


This One’s On Me

by GojiHime_99



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, Swearing, well it's hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: A short and sweet little Erron Black x Reader drabble that's mostly fluff and angst.
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	This One’s On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually inspired to write this little thing after reading this very good ficlet from @miodowycukier: https://miodowycukier.tumblr.com/post/189957914996/laced-with-gunpowder-erron-black-x-reader. It’s wonderfully-written and angsty which I enjoy because I’m a masochist and I recommend checking it out! 
> 
> I wanted to make something that was “fluffy” and cute because I'm a sucker for that kind of thing. I tried to keep Erron in character per usual, though, so…good luck to me!

Y/N was pretty shaken up even after being returned safely to her quarters, her breathing shaky and her hands trembling. Erron helped her steady the glass of water so she didn’t spill any while taking a drink, then went back to treating her injuries. While they weren’t severe, they did need to be taken care of so they would heal properly. She was silent as he did what needed to be done, only wincing slightly every now and again. She did, however, let out a noise of discomfort and shrink back a little when he put the ice pack over her black eye. He’d gotten plenty in his lifetime, so getting one nowadays didn’t have much effect on him, but she probably had never had one in her whole life – which was as it should be. Honestly, how fucked up did you have to be to punch someone like her, someone who couldn’t properly defend herself, in the face? Even if she could defend herself, she didn’t deserve a beating. He was thankful, at least, that she hadn’t been…well, he didn’t want to think about that, not even any of the words to describe it.

Once Erron was done treating Y/N’s wounds, he let her be, watching her as she stared at the floor with a gaze of shock and confusion. As much as he wanted to offer words of comfort, he couldn’t as he was absolute shit with that kind of stuff. He didn’t want to make an ass of himself and exacerbate the situation by accident. He could have just left since he didn’t think there was anything else he could do but he didn’t feel comfortable just up and abandoning her while she was in this state. If she would at least start talking again, it would make him feel more at ease…

“Why did you come for me?” Y/N asked in a small voice once she had calmed down some.

“What do you mean?” he asked, baffled as to why she’d ask such a thing.

“There was no bounty, no reward, and I can’t afford to pay you, and it also took you away from your duties here at the palace…so…why? Why did you do it?”

At first, Erron was taken aback by what Y/N said, feeling rather hurt, but then he realized it wasn’t unbelievable for her – or anyone – to think that. He didn’t exactly have a great reputation when it came to being generous. She had been a very unexpected exception, though.

They knew about each other for a while before actually interacting, mostly because they would occasionally pass by one another while perform their duties at Kotal’s palace. He was a hired guard, she was a loyal servant, so they didn’t have a lot of opportunities to sit down and have a chat, you know? They would simply greet each other when the saw one another, and that was that.

That is until one evening when Erron was unable to fall asleep (which happened to him sometimes), and he went to one of the palace gardens to relax and look at the stars for a while when he saw Y/N was already there doing the same. She was sitting on a blanket, arms hugging her knees as she admired the night sky, completely unaware he was watching her. He thought he should go somewhere else and give her and himself space, but thought, “Ah, hell, why not?” and went to join her.

Y/N was startled to see Erron but was very welcoming when he asked, “Mind if I join you, Darlin’?” She moved over to give him space on the blanket, and they were silent for a short while, just looking up at the stars before she asked why he was out there. When he said he couldn’t sleep, she revealed that’s why she was out there, and there was another pause before he started talking about the stars to her. He made up some pretty dumb shit about constellations that had both of them laughing, and they ended up talking for hours about all kinds of things. She was quite funny and charming, he realized, and he found their lengthy conversation to be highly entertaining even though it didn’t involve fighting, liquor, money, or sex. It was simply nice to talk to someone one-on-one without a care in the world, and with the knowledge that they weren’t going to double-cross you at a moment’s notice or try to use you for what you had to offer. 

After that night, they met up often enough that it became a routine – typically outside under the stars – to talk and joke around, and it was always something he looked forward to. She was very sweet, he thought, and was always greeting him with a smile he probably didn’t deserve. She had to know who and what he was, but she didn’t seem to hold any judgment over him and was glad to have his company.

Just existing was enough, and that was refreshing. 

However, this all came with a price he later found out, and it had to have started when he escorted her through the markets. Someone had to have seen them together, someone who wanted to get back at Erron for something he did, and took note of how happy he looked spending time with Y/N. When Erron received an anonymous letter one day stating she had been taken, and if he wanted her back in one piece, he’d have to come get her. It was the first time in a long time he had been honest-to-God angry, the letter crinkling in his grasp as he read it.

Without a word to anyone, Erron took off to find Y/N. The letter had mentioned where he needed to go, and he was more than was ready for any traps that might have been planned. As he rode to the destination, though, he felt a growing sense of concern, wondering what he might find as he went over a bunch of horrible scenarios in his head. He hoped that none of the worst outcomes would turn out to be reality, but there was no guarantee with a situation like this, and he couldn’t fight the dread the crept into him.

When he did find her, he was beyond upset by what he saw. She had been beaten while tied to a chair, her left eye starting to swell as the bruise around it darkened, her lower lip bleeding from a cut, her cheek bones red and bruising…she had other injuries as well, namely to her ribs and stomach, most likely more bruising. He had to know if they had done anything else, anything unsavory, and he was relieved they hadn’t gone that far at least.

Long story short, those who had taken here weren’t ever getting back up again. Erron had carried Y/N to his horse and helped her up before getting on and rushing back to the palace as she held onto him. She cried against his back once they were a good distance away, and he gave her peace to let it all out, not wanting to disturb her. She needed to do this, needed to cry and start to recover emotionally from what happened.

He didn’t like hearing her cry, though…

And here they were, face to face in Y/N’s room, and she had just asked him why he had come for her. Once again, Erron was terrible with this kind of stuff, and while he had things to say to her, he wasn’t ready to put his emotions out there on the table…not yet anyway. Being open and vulnerable still was a foreign concept to him even with her, but he also knew he had to say or do something. 

So, he moved to sit next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her and letting her lean against him. Neither of them said anything as he rested his chin on top of her head, the only sounds in the room being their steady breathing. It hopefully was enough to convey to her what he wanted to say (and would probably say at some point in the near future). 

And for Y/N, it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it--thanks for reaading! Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see a second part (which may or may not involve smut with feels ^____^;;;)


End file.
